


Go while you can

by chaos_monkey



Series: Waterpark AU [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, Omo Thirst Trap Jaskier, Omorashi, Voyeurism, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Geralt gets some relief. Jaskier is... shy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Waterpark AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020298
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Dribble Drabbles





	Go while you can

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we're still on this

With a sigh of relief, Geralt starts letting go before he quite makes it into the water. Heat runs down his leg and sudden wetness blooms in his trunks, visible for a brief moment to anyone watching. 

_ Jaskier’s _ watching. 

Geralt’s done this so many times he never thinks twice about it— but it's different with Jaskier wide-eyed, fidgeting with envy, cheeks flushed red and not from the summer heat. 

"Go while you can," Geralt says. 

Jaskier hesitates, twitches— but shakes his head. Geralt shrugs. He's stiffening as he finishes, and he realizes… 

He's looking forward to watching Jaskier lose it. 


End file.
